


Do you Think we have a Chance?

by FC_Germany



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Götzeus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FC_Germany/pseuds/FC_Germany
Summary: Mario asks Marco for a favor to see if he has a chance with Robert.The favor kills Marco, because he secretly loves Mario.But if the favor makes Mario happy, then Marco will do it.Anything for Mario.





	Do you Think we have a Chance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ‘gets to the point fast’ fan fic

Ever since Mario realized he’s in love with Robert, my hopes were crushed. 

I thought maybe, just maybe, I had a chance with him. The way he smiles at me, the glances we steal, the amount of time we spend together, and I’m not lying. Everyone knows it. But somehow, as much as I try to show my feelings, he ignores them. 

It hurts. It hurts so badly. 

‘Do you think we have a chance?’ He asked me before, and I couldn’t think of an honest answer without telling him how I feel, and without hurting his feelings. So I said yes. 

And I regret it. 

I want him to know but there’s no point. 

I love it when we fall asleep together, his head on my chest, our whole bodies intertwined. I hug him tight, and wipe away all the sadness for just that moment, and it repeats. 

It’s annoying when you think of it. Me making him feel better, and at the end he’s still sad again. 

But if I get to embrace him and make him happy because of me, then I’ll take it, with no hesitation. 

I love when I feel his breathing and his eyelashes on my chest. 

I especially love when I feel his heart beat against my stomach. 

I love everything about him. But his heart desires Robert. 

And that’s totally fine. 

-

“He’s dating someone.” Mario told me. It seems to be getting worse for him. Just like me. 

Mario is getting less and less of a chance. Just like I am. He’s falling for Robert more and more and I’m here... looking pathetic. Useless. 

“I have an idea... but I don’t know if you’d wanna do it...” It didn’t seem like it was going to be good. But anything for Mario. Anything. 

“What is it?”

“Can you pretend to be my boyfriend to see if he gets jealous? No kissing, by the way.” He winced at his own words. 

It’ll hurt. It’ll hurt badly that I have the privilege of calling him my boyfriend even if it’s fake. It’ll hurt when he shows me love for the act. But if it makes Mario happy, then I’ll do it. 

“Okay.” I tried to smile, but failed. 

-

I got a phone call from Robert one night. 

“Hello?” My voice came out more hoarse than I expected. 

“Hey, I heard about you and Mario. Congrats. I was just calling to ask if maybe you and Mario would like to go out for dinner with my boyfriend and I?”

“Wait, who’s your boyfriend exactly?”

“Thomas.”

“Hm...” I trailed off. Because what about Mario? “Alright.”

“Oh goodie! See you tomorrow! Oh at 6pm at the restaurant near my house. Bye!” He hung up. 

I decided to call Mario to tell him. “Hey, Sunny.” I smiled. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Robert asked if we can go out for dinner tomorrow with him and Thomas and I said yes. I know maybe you wouldn’t want to because you don’t want to see the person you love with someone else but... our goal is to make him jealous.” I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that I won’t get a lecture. 

“Okay.” He said. I can hear the smile in his voice. 

I sighed of relief. 

“I’ll pick you up at 6 tomorrow.”

“Mmk, bye!” He hung up. 

Tomorrow’s a big day. 

-

It’s 5 the next day, and I’m almost ready. 

I styled everything to perfection. I have to look good. 

It took me an hour to contemplate how everything would go. Then I realized it was 6. I need to pick Mario up. 

I picked up my keys and got to my car. Once I got to Mario’s house, I honked. 

And there he was. He walked outside with a smile. He looks stunning. He’s wearing the same thing as me, a suit, but his is crimson, and he just seems to make everything look better him. 

He sat on the passenger seat and smiled at me. “Hi.” He said. 

“Hey... y-you look...” I tried to think of words that don’t sound perverted. But all I could think of was sexy, fuckable, hot- “amazing.” I settled on. 

“Thanks, you too.” And we drove to the restaurant next to Robert’s house. 

There they were. Robert and Thomas. We parked and got out the car and walked towards them. 

“Hey.” I said to them. 

“Hey, let’s get going.” Robert smiled. 

Robert told the employee that we are a party of four, and we got told to wait. 

We stood in the corner. Robert and Thomas were laughing at each other constantly. They were touchy, and I got worried. For Mario. 

So I wrapped my arm around his waist. I felt him tense up, but he got the hang of it. He wrapped his arm around my neck. We fit perfectly. Too bad it’s an act...

We got called in, and sat on the table. I was sitting next to Mario, Thomas across from me, and Robert across from Mario. The whole dinner was great. It was normal, except for the fact that Mario’s and my fingers were intertwined. I want this to be real. I want us to be real. So fucking badly. 

I don’t like dessert but I’ve never been happier to get dessert. It means the dinner is almost over. All of us got a scoop of chocolate ice cream. 

I watched Mario eat because he enjoyed it so much. It didn’t look weird because we’re pretending to be boyfriends here. 

While he was eating, I couldn’t help but notice chocolate on his bottom lip. Without thinking, I pressed my thumb on his bottom lip, and swiped the chocolate off. I brought my thumb up to my mouth, and licked it off. Everyone seemed to be surprised. Especially Mario. 

He looked deep into my eyes. I know it’s wrong. The man he’s in love with is sitting right across from him. And he specifically told me no kissing. But the way he looked at me. It was too much to handle. 

I crushed our lips together. I couldn’t help it. I knew it wouldn’t last long, so I explored his mouth, and tasted the chocolate. I’ve never loved chocolate more in my life. 

Then I stopped. 

“Told you.” Robert smirked at Mario. 

“What?” I said breathless. Because that kiss was really breathtaking. 

“Look, Marco. Mario doesn’t like me. He likes you. So it was my plan to pretend he likes me to see what you’d do. It was also my plan to pretend to date each other. But I guess you guys don’t have to pretend anymore.” He said with a smug grin. That bastard. 

“You cheeky bitch.” I chuckled. It makes sense. He kissed me back, after all. “Wait so... are you and Thomas...”

“Oh yeah. We’re together. Once we got together, that’s when I had the idea to fake dating.”

I nodded and turned to Mario to see the best sight. Him blushing. Hard. 

No, Mario. You and Robert don’t have a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! Lmk what you think
> 
> Ps: sorry for any mistakes


End file.
